chancelortherapperfandomcom-20200213-history
LSD
LSD is a song by Jamila Woods, it features Chance The Rapper. Lyrics 1: Jamila Woods A body of water inside me Reminds me of oceans, though I've never known one I'm born by a cold one It's only a small one compared To the coast, I prefer it to most I like water that don't burn my eyes when they open I won't let you criticize My city like my skin, it's so pretty If you don't like it, just leave it alone Jamila Woods You gotta love me like I love the lake You wanna love me, better love the lake You gotta love me like I love the lake You wanna love me, better love the lake You didn't think I really had it like that You ain't think we really had it like that You didn't think I really had it like that Matter fact, we can swim in it I know you wanna get in it Jamila Woods Get on the highway, highway, baby Look at it my way, my way, baby See, we can fly away, fly away, baby And we don't ever leave the ground No, no, no No, no, no, no, no, no, no 2: Chance The Rapper This here ain't for no Vice doc This here ain't for no Spike op But since I was one like a cyclops I run up some stairs on a bike cop I shake up some hands on the right block Block club president, night watch My niggas was real when the mic dropped I put 'em in my wheel like a bike lock Got family in Gary and STL, I got cousins in Milwaukee I got family in Detroit and ATL, I got an auntie that steal our weed We the number one gentrified Run inside, gimme my land, the new Chi tits' perky Face lift and makeshift spaces Invest the rest in a number 25 Knicks jersey Grass is greener in Pasadena or Catalina by the water Where the overlap between bullet holes and backpacks couldn't be farther And I'm supposed to father my daughter? She the princess in the dragon's lair I'm a dragon slayer, I can't fly away To some hideaway, I gotta find a way Jamila Woods Get on the highway, highway, baby Look at it my way, my way, baby See, we can fly away, fly away, baby And we don't ever leave the ground No, no, no No, no, no, no, no, no, no Jamila Woods I will never leave you I'm everything you made me Even when you break me down The water always saves me I could never leave you I'm only what you make me Even though you break my heart The water's gonna save me Moriah Dowd Chicagoans create this sense of heaven In the midst of tragedy, in the midst of injustice In the midst of pain, life goes on all of the sudden Because what else can we do but move forward You know, the bucket boys are still playing on 87th The CD man is still walking up and down 79th The kids are still going to school, the kids are still playing outside That just shows our resilience Category:Songs Category:Collaborations